Senior Year
by aquariawinx6
Summary: The Winx girls are in their senior year at Alfea. Finally they get to have a normal year in school where they aren't facing the Trix or any other kind of evil. This is a year of new found friendships, blossoming love, and growth.
1. A New Year

**So I wasn't a big fan of season four so instead of the winx going to Gardenia in search of the last Earth fairy I decided to write a story about their senior year at Alfea. The winx will not be fighting any evil in this story, the focus is mainly on the winx and their relationship with each other as well as their boyfriends and also making new friends.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Senior Year<strong>

**Chapter: 1**

**A New Year**

It was a new school year at Alfea. A year of possibilities, a year of learning, new friendships, blossoming love, and growth. This was also the last year of the magic dimensions favorite heroines the Winx Club.

"Princess Bloom!" A small portly woman called after the slender red headed fairy. Bloom who had been hurrying down the hall was now stopped in her place, she let out a loud huff rolled her eyes and then turned to face the woman and the many other servants that followed closely behind her.

"Right through here." Bloom opened the door to the dorm room she shared with her five other friends. "My room is through that door." She said pointing to the door with her and Flora's name plastered on it.

"The princess shares a room with another?" One of the servants asked after pushing open the door and seeing the brown haired fairy who was putting her clothes away in her closet.

"This is my friend Flora." Bloom said trying to mask her annoyance. "She's from Linphea."

"Princess Bloom shares a room with a commoner." Another one of the servants whispered to another.

Bloom had had enough of her servants for the day. "Alright you can put down my things and leave now." Bloom said pointing to the door.

Following the princess' orders the servants set down her bags and exited the room. They had been bugging her all morning. She hadn't even wanted the servants. She was used to packing her own clothes anyway. But Oritell and Miriam insisted.

Over summer vacation the winx club and the specialist had gone on the greatest mission ever defeating the Ancestrals and restoring Sparks to its former glory. Bloom had spent the remainder of her summer on Sparks spending quality time with her parents. While she enjoyed the time with her parents she hated having to deal with the over attentive servants.

"How was your summer?" Bloom asked Flora before plopping down on her bed.

"It was wonderful," Flora began, "After the ball on Sparks Helia came to Linphea for a weekend to meet my parents."

"That's great." Bloom tried to sound excited for her friend but Flora could tell something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong sweety?"

Bloom had been trying to mask her blues but as usual Flora caught on to her mood. She always did. Flora was always the one that could tell when something was bothering. She was also a good listener. Bloom would go to Flora whenever she just needed someone to listen to her, although she was very good friends with Stella, Flora was the better listener of her friends and she always gave great advice.

"I'm happy I'm getting the chance to get to know my birth parents but it's just this whole princess business."

"You don't like being a princess?"

Bloom laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's not that," Bloom said trying to find the words to describe how she was feeling. "It's hard. There are just so many expectations. The etiquette classes, all the extravagant gowns, daily beauty rituals, no slouching, I can't even have fast food anymore."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Flora said trying to console her friend.

"Flora I even have a stylist that picks out every single article of clothing for me. Including my underwear! Designer underwear!"

Flora couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at that last statement. She knew just from being around Stella how particular royals were about their clothing but designer underwear? That was just ridiculous. "Well you're here at Alfea now. Your only worry will be classes from now until the next time you visit home and from what I've heard senior year is the toughest. As my grandmother would say 'It separates the pixies from the fairies'".

"Yeah you're right." Bloom said trying to push her troubles out of her head. "So where are the others?"

"Tecna was here when I arrived. She had to attend the induction ceremony for the senior honor's society." Tecna had been striving to be a part of the senior honor society ever since their freshmen year. No one deserved more than her to be a member. "Musa's in her room unpacking. She has her mp3 in her ears so she probably didn't hear you come in. I got a text from Layla saying she'll be here soon and I haven't heard from Stella."

"She spent the remainder of her summer on the Solarian moon with her mother. Ever since the divorce they haven't been able to spend much time together." It had been hard on Stella since her parents' divorce. In the settlement they agreed Stella would live on Solaria, as she was the heir to the throne. Between school at Alfea, missions, and her other princess duties it was hard for Stella to make time to be with her mother. Bloom assumed she'd spend as much time with her mother as possible and would probably arrive at Alfea later on in the evening.

"Hello, where is everybody?" Flora and Bloom heard a familiar voice say.

"Stella?" The two said in unison. They rushed out of their bedroom to see Stella standing in the middle of their living room her many bags floating through the door and piling into neat stacks outside the door of her bedroom.

"Dawlings!" Stella shouted in excitement before pulling both Flora and Bloom into a big hug. "I know it's only been three weeks but it felt like forever."

Flora and Bloom exchanged looks. They wanted to ask why she arrived so early. Had things at her mother's gone well?

"Now where are the others?" Stella asked as she crossed the room to Tecna and Musa door and knocked.

After waiting a few moments Musa finally came to the door. "Hey I didn't realize you were all here." She said referring Bloom and Stella standing before her.

"Oh Musa," Stella said pulling Musa into a tight hug. "These past few weeks I've missed waking up to that awful hip-hop music you listen to." Musa merely shrugged her shoulders. Over the past four years she had gotten so used to Stella's jabs about her taste in music it didn't even affect her anymore.

"Now where are Tecna and Layla?"

"Right over here." Said Tecna. Layla entered behind her with a large suitcase in hand.

"Oh Tecna you've changed your hair!" Tecna had allowed her magenta hair to grow out into a bob. She also had a full bang that came just above her eyes.

"Yeah well I decided it was time to try something new." Tecna blushed at the comment.

"And Layla I've missed rooming with you!" Stella said before giving Layla a big embrace.

Bloom and Flora continued exchanging looks.

"Um Stella sweety are you okay?" Flora asked raising her brow at the fairy.

"I'm wonderful. I'm just excited for this year. It's our senior year girls. A year of possibilities and friendship." Stella said doing a pirouette. "I read my horoscope this morning and it said that this would be a time of happiness, passion, growth and new friendships." Stella sighed.

And Stella was right. The Winx Club would have many new experiences in store for them this school year.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up in a few days. Review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**~aquariawinx~**


	2. Great Expectations

**Senior Year**

**Chapter: 2**

**Great Expectations**

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Tecna said patting her foot impatiently. They had senior orientation in the auditorium in five minutes and the other girls still weren't ready. Tecna hated being late, especially if it meant being lectured to by Griselda about being prompt.

"Almost ready," Stella said applying a fresh coat of lip gloss to her lips. She studied herself for a few seconds making sure her makeup was evenly blended and her hair was okay. After a few moments she nodded her head in approval and turned to Tecna, "Alright we can go now." The fairy of the sun said linking her arms with the technology fairy.

By the time they made it into the auditorium most of the seats had already been taken however Musa spotted six seats in the back and with haste made her way over to them before anyone else could take them. "Here are some seats guys." Musa said waving her friends over.

"Exsqueeze me," Musa heard a high soprano voice say. "These seats are reserved."

Musa looked up to see a short slender girl with long glossy chestnut brown hair that trailed down her back. She almond shaped maroon colored eyes and long dark lashes to match. Musa saw that the girl wore an excessive amount of make-up. She wore hot-pink eye shadow and her lips were painted a deep red. The way she dressed reminded her a great deal of Stella but only on the girl it looked a tad bit slutty.

She wore an off the shoulder quarter length sleeved crop top that exposed her stomach and too-tight skinny jeans and paired the outfit with a pair of black stiletto heels.

"I don't see any sign saying these seats are reserved." Musa responded.

"My friends sent me over to claim these seats." She turned and pointed to a group of three girls who were coming up behind her. The one in the middle that lead the pack had beautifully coiled golden blond hair that came to mid back. The one on the right had chocolate colored skin and her hair was intricately braided up into a bun. The last one looked as if she was of Mexican descent. She had long wavy dark hair that was pulled into a neat side pony-tail.

"I'm afraid you'll have to sit else-where." The girl said rudely shooing Musa away once her friends arrived.

Musa frowned at the rude girl, "No way, I got here first." Musa balled her fingers into fist preparing for a fight.

"Is there a problem?" The blond girl asked. She was clearly the leader of the group. Musa could tell by the way she suddenly to charge. Looking the group of girls over she shook her head in disbelief. Were they really all color coordinated? They were all wearing the same shade of pink. The blond girl wore a frilly white mini-skirt and a hot pink halter top, her ballerina flats were hot pink as well. The Latina wore denim shorts and a hot pink one strap tank top, and the dark skinned girl a fitted, entirely too short strapless hot pink dress and white wedged heels.

"I'm Ariadne," the blond said introducing herself. "This is Arianna," She pointed to the girl with the chestnut brown hair, "Ahmeena," She motioned to the dark skinned girl, "And Gabriela" She pointed over at the Latina."

"I'm Musa and these are my friends..." Musa was going to introduce her friends who had finally caught up with her but Ariadne had cut her off.

"Oh we know who you are." Ariadne said with an exaggerated eye roll. "The winx club." Musa didn't like the way the girl had said their name. "We are the Fashionistas." She said with a smug smile.

"Fashionistas?" Wow that was original.

"Yes, because we set the latest trends." Ariadne said flipping her hair from her eyes.

Tecna and Flora exchanged looks, but chose to keep their mouths shut.

"Look we don't want any trouble. We did get here first so it's only fair that we sit here." Bloom chimed in hoping to solve the problem without causing a scene.

Ariadne studied Bloom from top to bottom. "Well if it isn't the infamous princess of Sparks, the media's favorite princess."

Bloom wasn't sure where Ariadne was going with this, but she was sure the outcome wouldn't be good. "Everybody just loves princess Bloom. Magic weekly says you're the most kind-hearted and humble royal they've ever had the pleasure of interviewing." Ariadne said crossing her arms. "But wait Gabriela, didn't we read an article about Bloom in Teen Fairy just today?" Ariadne turned to the dark haired fairy.

"There's an article about me in Teen Fairy?" Bloom knew that after the restoration of Sparks Teen Fairy had wanted to do an interview with her but she had turned them down saying she wanted to focus on spending time with her birth parents.

"Well not exactly," Gabriela said pulling the magazine out of the giant purse she had been carrying. "They did an interview with Princess Diaspro and she had quite a few things to say about you." Gabriela held up the magazine. On the front cover was a picture of Diaspro. The headline read: _Princess Bloom: Is She Really The Fairy We Think She Is?_

"Here why don't you reading it." Gabriela said handing Bloom the magazine. She then followed Ariadne as she led them to their seats.

Bloom quickly flipped through the pages until she finally came to the right article and it read:

_Princess Bloom A Fiance' Stealing Witch?_

_ Or at least Princess Diaspro thinks so. We have heard of the heroics of the young Princess Bloom that took place this past summer. Bloom with the assistance of her friends the Winx Club and their boyfriends The Red Fountain Specialists took on the Ancestral witches just this past summer. The brave heroes and heroines defeated the ancient coven and revived the kingdom of Sparks to its former splendor, reuniting the princess with her long lost parents King Oritell and Queen Miriam. The events have had the entire magic dimension raving. Everyone is dying to know, who is this Princess Bloom? Teen Fairy has had the honor of interviewing Princess Diaspro, who asserts to knowing Princess Bloom better than anyone. Princess Diaspro was the former fiancée of Prince Sky of Eraklyon. She says that the two were betrothed prior to Prince Sky's admittance into the renown school of heroics, Red Fountain. The two were to be married after the Prince completed his training, however in his sophomore year the Prince met Bloom. Diaspro claims that the prince was seduced. The prince called off the engagement claiming that he had love for another. Princess Diaspro does not wish to harbor any hostility toward Princess Bloom but it is hard for her to feel that way knowing that the princess arranged for Princess Diaspro to be taken by a group of men that were "supposedly" sent by the infamous Yoshinoya. Princess Diaspro believes that Princess Bloom did this so that she could take part in the rescue mission and thus receiving the approval of Prince Sky's parents King Erendor and Queen Samara, whom were not very fond of the princess from the beginning. In addition to that Princess Diaspro claims Bloom had indeed put Prince Sky under Baltor's control and framed her resulting in the princess being banned from Eraklyon and shaming her family. Princess Bloom was not available for an interview and her thoughts on these accusations are currently unknown._

Bloom's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she just read. She thought Diaspro was over all of the drama but she guessed not. Had Sky seen this? What about all the other readers that faithfully read Teen Fairy? She didn't want anyone thinking that she was the type of girl Diaspro made her out to be in the article.

"Bloom?" Musa said waving her hand in front of the girl's face.

"Oh my god." Was all that Bloom could think to say.

"If you would please find a seat so that we could begin." Griselda said approaching the girls and pointing to a set of open seats on the other side of the auditorium.

After getting themselves settled in their seats Ms. Faragonda began giving the seniors her welcome speech. She started in on a list of expectations she had for them for the year and then began to tell them of the many privileges they would have seeing as they were now seniors.

"I can't believe this." Bloom whispered to Stella, dropping the magazine in her lap so that she could see.

"Diaspro's just jealous, don't get too worked up about it." Stella whispered back.

"There are millions of fairies that read this magazine what if they think everything Diaspro says is true?"

"Everyone knows that you can't trust everything you read in the magazines." Tecna said jumping into the conversation.

"But what if they do?"

"Shhh…." Layla said quieting them down. Griselda had given them a warning look. "If we don't stop talking Griselda's going to put us in detention."

The girls kept quiet all through the rest of Ms. Faragonda's speech. She began telling them of the difficult courses that they would be taking that year. Their curriculum would be based on what they would be doing once they graduated from Alfea and also based upon their powers. After finishing her speech Ms. Faragonda called the senior class president, Sanaa up to inform them of the many programs and events they had coming up in the next few weeks. Once she finished her speech Ms. Faragonda, Griselda, and the other members of staff began passing out each of the student's individual schedules.

"Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora?" A short lavender haired fairy stood before them a thick pair of glasses perched on her nose. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun and unlike the others around her she wore a tan colored business suit. She held a large stack of papers in her hand, probably the schedules for the other girls.

"That's us." Stella waved to the girl.

"I am Seren of the North Star." She shook each of their hands. "In addition to my schooling here at Alfea, Ms Faragonda has allowed me to intern here. I am her new office assistant." Stella figured that explained the professional dress. "Ms. Faragonda would like to see you all in her office." Seren, said handing Stella the slip of paper. "It's a meeting regarding your schedules for this school year. It starts in another thirty minutes please be prompt." She said before dashing away struggling to keep hold to all the many papers.

* * *

><p>"I've called you all in here to discuss your class schedule for this school year." Ms. Faragonda began after the six girls had taken their seats. "As you all know because you all have earned your enchantix and because you all have saved the magical dimension on many occasions, you will become guardian fairies for your home planets."<p>

Faragonda paused for a moment allowing the girls to cheer amongst themselves. Once they settled down she began speaking again. "This means your course load will be heavier than normal in addition to your general education courses such as potions, magical history, transfigurations, and spells and encantations you will also be required to take classes that will prepare you for your duties as guardian fairies." She motioned to Seren who had been sitting in the corner. On Faragonda's cue she handed each of the girls a paper with their schedules.

"Your classes begin at nine o'clock sharp." Faragonda eyed Stella. The blond was infamous for arriving tardy to class and always with some excuse.

"For the first half of the year you all will be taking the study of mystical minerals and a physical combat class that will be held every Wednesday afternoon at Red Fountain. As guardian fairies you cannot rely solely on your powers you must also be able to defend yourself in the event that your magic does not work."

"All this talk of classes is making my head hurt." Stella said after looking over her schedule. "This year is going to be tough."

Ms. Faragonda chuckled at Stella's comment. "Yes it will be hard, but I know you girls can do it. I'm expecting great things from you all."

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter I wanted to introduce the Fashionistas. They're a clique that will constantly be trying to compete with the Winx causing all kinds of drama. I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting but I'm building up to the excitement. Review and let me know what you think.<strong>

**~aquariawinx~**


	3. Party At Red Fountain

**Thanks for all the reviews I've received thus far. **

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 3<strong>

**Party At Red Fountain **

After their meeting with Ms. Faragonda the girls retreated back to their room to relax and prepare for the beginning of classes the following day.

"Still no luck," Bloom said to Tecna and Flora after closing Stella's bedroom door behind her. "And Stella says that once she's done with Layla and Musa you two are next."

Stella was in her and Layla's bedroom picking out their clothes for the next day. She said it was the first day of their senior year and they had to make an impression. Ever since Stella's arrival she had been in a very chipper mood. Stella was normally always in a good mood, but Bloom and the others couldn't help but think something was wrong simply because she was abnormally hyper.

Tecna cringed and the thought of Stella tearing through her closet in search of an outfit suitable by her standards. "She didn't say anything about her visit with her mother?" Tecna said not looking up from her laptop. She had been looking over a few things preparing herself for class the next day.

"She changes the subject every time one of us brings it up."

"That's odd." Flora, who had been deeply immersed in one of her romance novels, said joining in the conversation. "I thought you said she was excited to go and see her mother."

And she had been. It was the only thing she talked about the last few days Stella spent with her on Sparks before leaving. "She's keeping herself busy with other things to keep from having to face whatever the problem is that seems to bugging her." Tecna said still deeply engrossed in whatever she was reading on her computer.

"She's has all my outfits picked out for the next month." Bloom announced to the group.

The statement actually got Tecna to look up from her computer and over at Bloom. "The entire month?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah and tomorrow she expects all of us to look our absolute best and wear heels."

Tecna shook her head. They were going to have to get to the bottom of all of this, because there was no way she was going to be able to put up with Stella as long as she was like this.

The girls heard Stella's bedroom door being flung open and then slammed shut. "Look at what she did to me!" Layla appeared before them. Her normally wildly curly hair was now silky and straight. "She used a straightening spell on me!" Layla threw herself down on the couch next to Flora.

Flora knew that Layla wouldn't want to hear it, but the style looked nice on her. "Um… well it's not like you can't reverse the spell, besides it looks nice on you."

Layla only groaned hunching herself over and placing her face in her hands.

Only moments later an agitated Musa blew into the room. "Okay Tecna, Flora it's your turns." She had had her eyebrows plucked and her signature pigtails ridiculed. Stella now had Musa's hair pulled into a high ponytail saying that it made her look more mature.

Flora sent Musa a sympathetic look. "Well you look nice." She said trying to stay on the positive end of the spectrum.

Musa only groaned flopping down next to the curled over Layla on the couch.

"Hey it looks like the senior Red Fountain guys are having a senior party tonight in Red Fountains courtyard." Tecna had been on her Socialix **(1) **page and saw she had an invite from Brandon. "What do you girls think? Are you up for a little fun tonight?"

Looking around at her friends Flora nodded her head. "It looks like we need a little time to blow off some steam and it's been ages since we've seen the guys." Flora said answering for the group.

* * *

><p>"I will not let you out of this dorm room looking anything shy of perfection." Stella said blocking the doorway from the girls. Ever since Tecna had told Stella about the party that night she had been preparing all of the for the evening's festivities.<p>

"You already got Musa to wear a skirt and talked Layla out of reversing the spell you put on her hair." Bloom whined. "What more do you want?"

"We are not leaving until Layla puts on these heels." Stella held up a pair of black stiletto pumps.

"Forget it!" Layla practically growled at the blond. It was bad enough she was forced to wear her hair this way, there was no way she was putting on a pair of heels she wouldn't be able to walk in.

"But they compliment your outfit." Stella said with a pout. Layla was wearing a deep purple halter style top that she paired with a denim skirt and she could not allow Layla to go to the party in the simple black flip flops she was already wearing. "We're taking pictures later. You'll be all over Socialix in those ratty flip flops."

Tecna had had it with the whole situation. She just wanted to leave and go have some fun. "Just take the damn heels." Tecna said through clenched teeth. "You can change back into the flip flops later." She said only low enough for Layla to hear.

Layla snatched the heels from Stella's hands with a huff and stormed out the door.

Moments later the girls had all arrived at Red Fountain to see that the party was already off to a good start. The latest song from Musa and Layla's favorite band was playing so the two hastily made their way to the dance floor to show off their moves.

The others pushed their way through the large crowd in search of their boyfriends.

"Schnookums!" Stella exclaimed before throwing her arms around the neck of the brunette specialist and sinking into a deep kiss.

"Hey," Bloom said looking up at Sky.

"Is something wrong?" Sky could hear it in Bloom's voice. Something was bothering her. "Come on let's go talk," Sky said taking her hand and leading Bloom over to a table where they could sit and talk.

Bloom launched into her story, telling Sky about her time on Sparks and her bothersome maid servants, then into her encounter with the girls from Alfea and finally she told him about how she was worried about Stella.

"Brandon's been worrying about her too." Said Sky. "He said she called him the night she arrived at her mother's palace in tears. When he asked her what was bothering her she hung up on him."

"We figured it had something to do with her mom."

"Whatever it is she's taking it really hard." Sky's cell phone went off in his pocket. Pulling it out he saw he had a text from Brandon. "Apparently already Stella's on her fifth glass of wine." Sky held his phone up so that Bloom could see the text.

Stella only drank like that when something was bugging her. The girl had a strong stomach but if she kept it up they would be dragging her back to the dorm tonight. "It's no point in me trying to talk any sense into her." Bloom said resting her chin in her hands.

Sky hated seeing her so bummed. "Bloom…" He placed his hand on top of hers searching for the words to say, but before he could he heard a voice call to him.

"Sky," the feminine voice called out from the crowd. "Prince Sky," Looking through the crowd of people Sky saw the petite girl with chestnut brown hair who held her hand up in the air waving to him. Now that she had his attention she made her way over to him.

"I haven't seen you in ages." Bloom stared wide eyed at the girl. It was Arianna from the Fashionistas. She knew Sky?

"Well yes it has been awhile," Sky said with a warm friendly smile.

"I'm assuming the King and Queen told you of the dinner party my parents will be having at the estate late next month?"

Sky nodded his head. "I was just informed today; however I am not sure whether or not I will be in attendance."

"Well it would make the evening less of a bore having you there." Arianna said fluttering her eyelashes. "Ariadne will be there of course but all of the other noble children can be so boring and it would be such an honor to have you there." She was practically gushing over her words. Did she not see Bloom sitting there or was she just doing it to get underneath her skin.

Seeing the look Bloom had given him he thought it best to bring the conversation to an end. "Yes well we'll see. It all depends on my schedule."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then." She said giving Sky a big smile.

Sky couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at her last statement. "Um yeah, I guess so."

Arianna waved before finally walking off.

"You know her?" Sky didn't like the way Bloom's angelic features had rumpled into a frown. "And Ariadne too."

"Arianna and Ariadne are nobility on Eraklyon. Arianna is the daughter of Lord and Lady Maddox and Ariadne the daughter of the Count and Countess Gallagher." Sky quickly explained.

"Those are the girls that told me about the article." Bloom sighed.

It hurt Sky's heart to see how Bloom's eyes fell, "Your favorite song is playing," Sky said cupping Bloom's chin in his hand and staring into her eyes. "Let's go dance." He said leading her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Tecna had been listening to Timmy drone on endlessly about the latest upgrades he had given the hovercraft. While Tecna had to admit the topic was interesting she wanted to talk about something else. He was always talking about something dealing with technology and computers. They rarely ever talked about themselves as a couple and he never asked about her other interests. Like her newfound love for romance novels and stargazing.<p>

"Hello Magix to Tecna," Tecna looked up to see Timmy waving a hand in her face. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh sorry," She apologized. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. If Timmy kept it up she was sure she would fall asleep. Luckily Musa and Layla were coming over with Riven and Nabu in tow.

"Don't tell me you two are going to sit around all night. You should go dance." Layla said to the two of them.

Timmy shook his head. "I was born with two left feet. Putting me on the dance floor would be a bad idea."

"Look who I found," A tipsy Stella stumbled her way through the crowd followed by Brandon and Mirta with her boyfriend Chase. He was a tall lean with brown hair that flopped over his eyes.

"They're officially dating now." She was practically shouting at them even though the music really wasn't all that loud. "Aren't they just adorable together?" Stella said tripping over her feet and falling forward. Luckily Riven caught her by her shoulders before her face could come in contact with the pavement.

"I think you've had enough." Riven said before righting her on her feet.

With Brandon's help Riven sat Stella down at the table next to Tecna. After asking Tecna to keep an eye on Stella Brandon left to go and get a bottle of water for her.

"We've only been here an hour Stel," Tecna began, but Stella only brushed her off.

"Not now Tec, I just want to focus on trying to have a good time tonight."

"Could you guys excuse us?" Musa said to the guys.

Seeing that the girls wanted to have a talk Riven, Timmy, Nabu, and Chase left to mingle with the other people in attendance at the party.

Musa, Layla, and Mirta joined Tecna and Stella at the table. "Seriously what's with you?" Musa asked trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Tonight I just want to have fun. I don't want to worry about my problems."

"If you keep this up you're gonna have to get your stomach pumped." Mirta chimed in. "That happened to Lucy over the summer. We spent the entire night in the ER, that's not a moment I'd like to relive."

"Chill out I promise I won't have anything else to drink tonight." Stella said throwing her hands up in defeat. "Besides I'm not even drunk, just a little tipsy." It was true they had all seen Stella drunk before. There had been one time she had gotten drunk off of the cheap beer Riven had brought to the small gathering they had at the end of their sophomore year after celebrating the defeat of Darkar. That night she slept with her head on the toilet.

"And I'm more interested in finding out what's bugging Tecna." Stella motioned to the fuchsia haired fairy who was holding her head in her hands.

"Timmy didn't even notice I changed my hair."

"Too busy talking about his gadgets huh?" Musa said realizing where the topic of conversation was heading.

"All he ever talks about is his gadgets and computer. I can admit I'm a techno-geek too, but I have other interests besides that."

"Have you told him that?" Mirta asked.

"I feel like we've had this conversation thousands of times. He just isn't getting it. I love Timmy but I don't think I can put up with it any longer."

"You need to let him know that you're serious." Stella chimed in.

"How am I supposed to do that? Threaten to break up with him?"

"Sit him down and tell him what you think, he needs to know you mean business." Musa herself had done this with Riven just this past summer. She understood what Tecna was going through.

"There's a guy staring at you?" Stella pointed to a tall guy with curly black hair. He was of a skinnier build but still very muscular.

Tecna turned to Musa automatically assuming that was who Stella was referring to. "No way he's looking dead at you." Musa said after seeing how Tecna looked at her.

"Me?" Tecna said in disbelief. Guys typically flocked to her other friends mainly Stella.

"Don't sound so shocked." Stella said seeing the look on Tecna's face. "You look great tonight. You see it's a good thing that I hand-picked your outfit." Tecna had to agree with her there. The denim mini-skirt and sequenced tank top looked great on her and the sandals she had chosen to go with it had really set the outfit off.

Stella waved to the curly haired guy inviting him over to the table.

"Stella!" Tecna said in protest.

"Shush." Stella said hushing the technology fairy when they boy approached the table.

"Hello ladies," He said with a toothy grin.

"Hi," all the girls minus Tecna said in unison.

"Hi," Tecna said greeting the boy after receiving a kick presumably from Stella under the table.

"You girls are all in the news." He said referring to the four winx girls that were sitting at the table. "And people are even talking about you as well." He said to Mirta. "It's not often you hear of a witch that chooses not to dabble in dark magic. I'm Cal," He said introducing himself.

"It's short for Calvin."

"So Cal what is your specialty?" Stella asked.

"Slaying beasts, technology, and swordsmanship," He said puffing out his chest with pride.

"Hmmm… impressive." Stella said trying to read the boy.

"Ahem…" Stella heard someone clearing their throat, "Here's that bottle of water." Stella turned to see Brandon and the other guys standing behind them with their arms crossed and their eyes were fixed intently on Cal.

"Oh guys this here is Cal," Stella said introducing the guys.

"Yeah we've met before," Riven said eyeing Cal.

"Well I'll be seeing you girls around." Cal said taking that as his cue to leave and waved to the girls, however his gaze lingered on Tecna.

"What was that about?" Riven said to Musa.

"Chillax," Musa said rolling her eyes. Riven could get so jealous at times. "He came over here to meet Tecna. Apparently he'd been staring at her so Stella invited him over."

"Looks like Timmy's got competition." Stella said jokingly.

"Stella," Layla said pinching her arm. Sometimes Stella just didn't think before she said things.

"It's only a friendly warning. You all didn't see the way he was looking at her. The guy is clearly love struck."

"Stella!" This time it was Mirta that tapped the fairy on her shoulder. The other problem with Stella drinking was when she was beginning to have too many she didn't think before she spoke.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" They looked up to see Bloom, Sky, Flora, and Helia.

"If she even attempts to stand up she'll face plant." Layla said pointing to Stella.

"Why don't we all chill here for a moment while Stella sobers up?" Bloom suggested. So they all gathered around the table and began to reminisce on the past three years they had all shared together and began to discuss all the memories they would soon make their senior year when Brandon recognized a familiar face in the crowd and waved him over.

"Hey you all need to meet this guy," Brandon motioned to the dark skinned brown haired boy that stood before them. He was of a shorter stature but was very well built next to him stood a petite girl who was of a caramel complexion with aquamarine colored eyes and sea green hair. "This here is Kyle."

"Hi," Kyle said with a wave. "It's a pleasure meeting you all. I'd like you to meet my fiancée Aquata." He said wrapping his arm around the girl with sea green hair's waist.

"Please just call me Aqua. I'm from the planet Aquaria. It's a place overrun with seas, streams, and lakes."

"I've heard of it." Said Layla. "I'm from Tides. Our planets are located in the same realm.

"I've visited Tides on numerous occasions. It's a lovely place. They also have a great dance company I hope to join one day."

"Aqua's been dancing since the age of two." Kyle said boasting on his fiancée. "She has a recital coming up you all should come." Aqua had the build of a dancer. The strong calf muscles as well as the flat stomach and well defined biceps.

"Musa and Layla are really into dancing," Nabu said speaking on their behalf. "I'm sure they'll love to come and see you perform.

"We'd all love to." Flora said speaking from the group. "You'll have to let us know when the recital is."

"I'll be sure to let you all know."

"I'm assuming you attend Alfea?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, I just transferred in this year. I was a Beta, but my parents thought that Alfea would be a better fit for me." Aqua explained.

"Why don't we show you around the school tomorrow before classes start just to be sure that you know where all your classes are. We can grab breakfast afterwards." Tecna offered.

The water fairy kindly accepted the offer.

The winx girls didn't realize it yet but this year was would be a year of new friendships.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Socialix is a social networking site I made up, so it's like their facebook or twitter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> What's Stella keeping from her friends? And who is this mysterious Cal? Tune in next time<strong>

**~aquariwinx~**


	4. Getting Back into the Swing of Things

**Thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own winx club however, the OCs Aqua, Seren, and Cal are all mine.**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 4<strong>

**Getting Back into the Swing of Things**

Stella quickly applied a thin layer of lip gloss before studying herself in the mirror once more. She sighed to herself. This was as good as she was going to get. She shouldn't have allowed herself to drink so much last night. She was definitely paying for it now. She could use a little more sleep. Her eyes lacked their normal lively luster.

Looking over at the clock she saw that she was late. "Crap!" She said before snatching up her purse and rushing out of the dorm room. All the other girls had gone to breakfast already. They were meeting up with the transfer student they met at the party, Aqua. She picked up her pace from a brisk walk to a full on run. Perhaps today wasn't a good day to where heels. Stella thought to herself. She just had to get to class before Griselda saw that she was late. Pulling her schedule out from her purse she saw that she had spells and incantations with Professor Palladium.

Look down at her cell phone she saw that she had less than a minute before class would start. Just as she was about to round the corner the bell signaling the start of class sounded.

"Damn it!" Stella swore aloud to herself.

"The use of profane language in the halls is not only unlady like behavior, but also strictly against Alfea's code of conduct." Stella looked up to see Seren. Today she wore a gray pinstriped suit. "I'm afraid I am going to have to issue you a detention, not only for your use of profane language but also for your tardiness to class." Seren said handing her a pink slip.

Huffing to herself she took the pink slip and continued down the hall. She murmured a quick apology to Palladium as she entered the classroom and then plopped down in the seat next to Bloom.

"Thanks for waking me." She said shooting the red head a dark glare.

"We tried," Bloom whispered back. She was trying her best to pay attention to Palladium's lecture.

"Seren gave me detention." She slapped the pink slip down on the desk.

Bloom raised her brow at the statement. "Seren?"

"She's like the new Griselda."

"Shhh," Tecna who sat diagonally from them practically hissed at them. She was fiercely scribbling notes in her notebook. "Pay attention. My notes are off limits this year." She snapped.

Ignoring Tecna's comment Stella and Bloom returned to their previous conversation. "Brandon called this morning. He said he'll be here later on today. He wants to talk to you."

"Can we reschedule?" Stella said clutching her head in her hands. She still wasn't ready to talk about things.

"Stella we're all worried about you especially Brandon." Bloom looked the sun fairy in her golden yellow eyes. "At least do it for him."

Sighing to herself Stella murmured an agreement.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, once the girls were finished with classes for the day they met in their usual spot for a late lunch, on a picnic blanket underneath the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, all except for Stella who was with Brandon.<p>

"I hope everything with Stella and Brandon goes well." Flora said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm sure it will. Stella knows we're only doing this because we care," said Bloom.

"I thought Aqua was meeting us for lunch?" Musa said asking about the water fairy they met the day before at the party.

"Sorry I'm late," Aqua walked in right on cue. She had her long sea green hair twisted into a long braid trailing down the length of her back. "I got a call from Kyle." She sat cross legged along with the rest of them on the picnic blanket. "Some guy named Cal was asking him about Tecna." She turned to look at the fuchsia haired fairy.

"Me?" Tecna blushed.

"Kyle knows Cal?" Asked Musa.

"Cal's been on Kyle's team ever since their sophomore year. Kyle called me saying that Cal had been asking him about Tecna."

"He does realize she has a boyfriend right?" Layla asked raising her brow. She wasn't sure she liked this Cal person. It was something about him that she just didn't like.

"I told Kyle to tell him that." Aqua said in response. "But he says he isn't interested in her that way and he just wants to be friends."

"Riven and the other guys don't really like him," said Musa. She was on Layla's side. She didn't really trust Cal either. It was something about him that unsettled her. "He wouldn't tell me why when I asked.

"So it's just Riven being weird and cryptic like usual." Tecna said in Cal's defense. "You know how the guys can be at times. I'm sure Cal is a good guy, we just need to give him a chance."

"I don't know Tec?" Bloom said sounding unsure, "Maybe you should be careful around him. Riven could be right."

"Have you heard from Timmy?" Flora asked changing the subject of conversation.

"He sent me a text telling me this computer technology class that he's in." Tecna stirred her cup of yogurt. "It's always about technology or computers with him. He never talks about anything else." Tecna said releasing her frustrations.

"You tell us that all the time, but have you told him that?" Bloom asked.

"The two of you need to get together and talk about this. Clearly it's weighing heavily on your heart." Flora added."

Sighing to herself she nodded her head. They were right. "Okay I'll go over their tomorrow after classes."

* * *

><p>Hearing the knock on the door, Stella went to go answer it. "Hi Brandon," she said to the brown haired specialists that stood in the doorway. She stood back inviting him into the apartment.<p>

"How was your first day of classes?" Brandon asked while making his way over to the couch that sat in the middle of their living room.

"The same old same old," she said with the wave of her hand, sitting down on the couch next to him.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Stella shifting uncomfortably in her seat and Brandon trying to find the words to say.

"Stella honey," Brandon turned and looked into her golden colored eyes. "I'm worried about you." He finally said. "What happened when you were at your mom's?"

She sat for a moment debating whether or not she should tell him what happened. But then she remembered that Brandon would always come to her and tell her what was bothering him, so why couldn't she do the same?

"She's getting remarried." She said finally as her eyes began to water.

Brandon knew that she always hoped that someday her parents would put their differences aside and marry again. "It's okay," he pulled her into an embrace allowing her to cry into his chest.

"It's not… fair," She said between sobs.

"Have you told her how you feel?"

Stella only nodded her head. She had told her multiple times. Her mother's only response was that she'd hoped Stella would be happy for her. "The wedding's next month. It's happening whether I want it to happen or not." Stella whimpered.

"It'll be okay," Brandon said holding her even tighter and kissing her on the forehead.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" Stella sat up looking Brandon in his eyes.

Pushing the stray hairs from her head he nodded his head, "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember reviews are always welcome!<strong>

**~aquariawinx~**


	5. Confrontations

**Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. I'm glad that everyone has enjoyed the story so far. Don't worry all of your favorite couples will get a chance in the spotlight at some point in the story. If you all hate my OC Cal then I must be doing a pretty good job writing the story. Here's the next chapter to Senior Year, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own winx club, I however do own the OCs in this story the Fashionistas (Ariadne, Arianna, Ahmeena, and Gabriela) Cal, Kyle, and also Aquata a.k.a Aqua (But I did get her name from the Disney Movie Ariel's beginning, it was one of Ariel's sisters names)**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 5<strong>

**Confrontations**

"Remember Tec this is for the best." Flora said reassuring her friend. "This is for the good of you and Timmy's relationship."

"Yeah yeah I know," Tecna mumbled in agreement. If another one of her friends told her that, she'd lose it for sure. She was going to Red Fountain to talk about some things with Timmy dealing with their relationship. Flora agreed to tag along for support and also to visit with Helia.

"Just tell Timmy how you feel." Flora said continuing her pep talk.

"Yes Flora," Tecna said rolling her eyes up to the sky, "I know." This was the same talk Musa had given her over lunch and Layla all through their potions class. She was glad that she had friends that care about her and were willing to support her, but sometimes all the advice could get to be annoying. But she was worried about the talk she would have with Timmy when they got to Red Fountain. How would she tell him how she felt? Tecna wasn't all that good at telling Timmy her feelings. It should be easy. She loves him with all her heart, but for whatever reason, telling him how she felt just didn't come easy.

"There's no need to be nervous."

Tecna rolled her eyes. It annoyed her how Flora could read her emotions so easily. "I never said anything about being nervous."

"I can tell by the way you're biting your lip."

Tecna swore to under her breath. Why was she so easy to read?

"Well here we are." Flora said once they reached the boys dorm room.

After knocking on the door and being greeted by the boys the two girls entered the dorm room. Tecna watched as Helia pulled Flora into a tight embrace. She envied them. Their relationship was so easy. Helia and Flora hardly ever argued and it when they did it was never anything they couldn't sort out. They understood each other so well. Why couldn't she and Timmy have that?

"Hi Tec," Timmy greeted her with a peck on the cheek and a light touch on the shoulder. The exchange between the two of them was not nearly as affectionate as the one between Flora and Helia, and in her opinion, very impersonal. Tecna knew that Timmy was shy and typically very reserved, but they had been together for four years now, surely he should be more than comfortable in their relationship by now.

"Flora and I are going to go for a walk." Helia said to the two of them. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

Timmy and Tecna bade the two goodbye. Tecna knew exactly what they were doing. They were leaving in so that she and Timmy could talk alone.

"So I'm glad you came. I've been wanting to show you my latest project." Timmy crossed the room and sat down at the desk that held a very high-tech computer.

"Project?"

"A virtual world," Timmy said before firing up the computer, "It was something I started working on over the summer." Once the computer finished booting up he began ticking away at the computer. "It's like an online chat room but you can have an avatar." He brought up a screen showing Tecna his avatar, which was a spitting image of himself. "I thought you might want to make one for yourself. It would be a good way to keep in touch."

For the next couple of minutes Timmy went on and on about the virtual world he'd created and all of the modifications he would eventually add to it. "Once I get this up and running this will be the next Socialix." Timmy said proudly. "But it's only in Beta right now. The two of us can try it out for a while and then see what needs to be tweaked and fix any glitches."

"Uh huh." Tecna nodded her head. He was doing it again. For the next hour they would sit there and talk about his latest project and he still hadn't noticed her hair or even the outfit she was wearing. She wore a knee length turquoise colored dress and paired it with a denim jacket and tan colored wedged heels. She had even put a little extra effort into her make-up. "Timmy?" Tecna said suddenly. "We need to talk."

Timmy looked up from the computer and over at Tecna. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said trying to search for the right words.

"Something's wrong. I can tell by the way you're biting your lip."

Was she really that easy to read? She wondered. "All we ever talk about is computers and technology." She blurted out.

"Well that was something we bonded over when we first met." Timmy said raising his brow. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"We never talk about anything else." Tecna could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Well you're always more than welcome to change the topic of conversation." Timmy said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Is that why the guys cleared out of here like that today?" Timmy had noticed even before Tecna and Flora arrived, the guys left the dorm with all sorts of excuses. Riven had said he was going to study for their battle tactics class, he should've known something was up right then and there, Riven never studies.

"We never talk about any of our other interests. Sometimes I feel like we barely know each other."

After keeping silent for a moment, Timmy spoke, "I wouldn't go so far as to say we barely know each other. Maybe we do talk about computers and technology a lot but I always assumed that was something you enjoyed talking about."

Tecna could feel herself losing her patience. "Timmy! Who wants to sit around and talk about computers all day?"

"Well you never object to it." Timmy said in response. "Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?" Timmy instantly regretted those words the moment they came out of his mouth.

"Over dramatic!" Tecna's voice raised an octave. "This is serious! You haven't even noticed I changed my hair." She said pointing to her hair.

"Um…" Was all Timmy could manage to say before Tecna flew off the handle.

"You hardly pay any attention to anything else besides your stupid computer programs. You probably haven't even noticed what I'm wearing."

Looking her over, he saw that her hair was indeed different. She was wearing it longer now and she had bangs. She was wearing a dress and heels. That was definitely a change for Tecna. In Tecna's eyes it was impractical to wear a dress and heels on a normal school day or even if she was just coming over to hang out with Timmy. "You look nice?" He said finally. Only instead of it sounding like a statement it was more of a question.

"And you never would've noticed if I didn't tell you!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Is everything alright?" Sometime during her long rant Helia and Flora had entered the dorm room. The two stood in the doorway holding hands with their fingers interlaced. At that moment Tecna felt a tinge of jealousy. Why couldn't Timmy be that way with her?

"Everything's just peachy." Tecna shot back, casting Timmy the dirtiest look she could muster. "I was just leaving." Tecna said as she snatched her purse up from the floor.

"I'll walk back with you." Flora offered.

"No." Tecna said shaking her head. "I can walk myself." And with that the fuchsia haired fairy stormed out the door.

…

Back at Alfea Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Layla sat underneath the cherry blossom tree on the quad eating their lunch.

"I wish you would've told us sooner." Bloom said to Stella. After her talk with Brandon the night before Stella finally told her friends about her mother's engagement.

"It wasn't something I wanted to talk about." Stella said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm still thinking they might split up."

"Thinking or hoping?" Musa scoffed. "If your mom really likes this guy maybe you should be supportive."

"Would you let your dad marry some other woman?" Stella countered.

Musa thought about it for a moment. "Good point." She sighed to herself. "But the situation is different."

"When's the wedding?" Layla asked.

"In a few weeks. You know we could always break up the wedding like we did when daddy was going to marry Countess Cassandra."

"Countess Cassandra was evil. She had your dad under a spell and she made a deal with Baltor." Bloom reminded her. "Otherwise we never would've crashed the wedding."

"Maybe Tecna can do a back ground check on him. We can probably find some really juicy dirt."

Bloom could already see Stella had some sort of plan forming in that devious mind of hers.

"Oh look it's the Fashionistas." Layla pointed over to the group of four girls. Today the girls were wearing some form of yellow.

"Do they always have to match?" Musa said to Layla.

"I still can't get over how _original _their name is." Layla said rolling her eyes.

"Hello girls." Ariadne said leading the group of girls over to where the winx club was sitting.

"Hi." Bloom, Musa, and Layla all said in unison.

Stella however did not greet the group of girls. "Can we help you?" She asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"This morning my mother called me with some interesting news from Eraklyon." Ariadne said flipping her hair.

"Well don't hold us in suspense." Stella said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"It seems that Queen Samera is concerned that her son will not choose a wife in time for his coronation next summer." Ariadne said with a sly smile. "While King Erendor has faith in Prince Sky, Queen Samera has taken it upon herself to look for a proper suitor."

"Sky is dating Bloom." Layla said trying to keep her attitude in check. "And Queen Samera doesn't need to worry about Sky finding a Queen. It'll happen when it is meant to happen."

"Yes however, Queen Samera has begun to look for suitors in the event that things do not work out, just to be on the safe side. It seems she found someone she believes will be the perfect match."

"Please do not tell me it's you." Stella said in disgust.

Ariadne only laughed. "No. Right now my parents are in the process of arranging a marriage between me and the Duke Cathan's son, but it's still in the works." She said with a wave of her hand. "But according to my mother, in the event that Sky does not ask you to marry him he will take Arianna's hand in marriage." She motioned to the girl next to her. "You remember Arianna right?"

Bloom couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Queen Samera didn't like her all too much, but she never thought she would go so far as to find a back-up to replace her.

"Even if he doesn't marry Bloom, Sky still has higher standards than that." Musa retorted.

"Exsqueeze me?" Arianna said placing her hands on her hips. Musa and Arianna stood face-to-face sizing each other up.

"That's enough." Bloom said ending the conversation. If she didn't end it then it would have resulted in a fight and the gardener would have been scraping Arianna's face from the pavement, because Musa would have pummeled her. "You all can go now." She said casting the Fashionistas a dirty look.

"Don't worry Bloom." Layla said reassuring the red head. "Sky loves you more than anything else."

Bloom knew that, but she was worried. What if she wasn't the best thing for the kingdom?

…

Tecna slammed the door behind her as she entered Red Fountain's courtyard. Why did Timmy have to be so clueless? She just wants what Helia and Flora have. It's clear the two of them love each other and they can talk about everything. Timmy was always so shy around her. Well she couldn't exactly blame it all on Timmy. She was shy too, but she just wanted Timmy to make the first move for once.

She plopped down on a nearby bench. Maybe she should go back and apologize. She did sort of blow the entire situation out of proportion.

"Hi Tecna." Tecna looked up to see Cal standing before her. His dark brown hair flopped over his eyes making him look mysterious and maybe even a little dangerous.

"Hey," She tried to hide that she was upset but he could sense it in her tone.

"Something wrong?" He asked before taking a seat next to her.

"Timmy and I got into an argument."

"That sucks. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked inching a little bit closer causing Tecna to feel uneasy.

"It was stupid. We'll work things out later."

"I make you nervous." Cal saw the way she slunk back away from him, and the wary look in her eyes, when he came closer to her.

"Why have you been asking Kyle about me?" She asked.

"You seem like a cool person. I'd like to get to know you as friends." He said offering her his hand to shake.

Tecna looked down at his hand debating whether or not she should take it. "Just friends?" She asked weighing the possibilities.

"Yeah," He nodded his head.

"Okay," Tecna said taking his hand. "Friends."

If only Tecna knew exactly what Cal had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Tecna and Timmy work things out? Does Sky know about Queen Samera's arrangement? And just what does that sneaky Cal have in mind? Tune in next time...<strong>

**And remember reviews are always welcome**


	6. Campaigning for Homecoming

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 6<strong>

**Campaigning for Homecoming**

"Meeting in the living room tonight at seven," Stella told the girls. The winx girls, as well as Mirta and Aqua, were at Red Fountain for their Physical Combat class.

"What are we having a meeting for?" Layla, who was sitting on the ground lacing up her shoes asked. She hoped Stella wasn't planning to do anymore makeovers. She had finally gotten her hair back to its normal curly state and now had it balled up into a bun on the top of her head.

"I'm running for Homecoming Queen this year. We have a lot of campaigning to do."

"Oh god," Musa said rolling her eyes.

"And we have to talk about what everyone will be wearing for the dance. No need to go shopping ladies, I've designed everyone's dresses already." Stella announced to the group.

"Typical Stella." Tecna muttered under her breath.

"She always designs your clothes?" Aqua asked.

"If you stick around long enough come time for the winter ball, here at Red Fountain, she'll be designing yours as well." Tecna warned her.

"Alright ladies," Codatorta said calling the girls in the class to order, "Enough of the small talk. I will be your combat instructor." He said introducing himself. "I have been given the task of teaching you powder puffs the art of combat. I knew when I took on this job that this would be no easy task, but I love challenges." A wicked grin spread across Codatorta's face. "We will meet three times a week, two o'clock sharp, show up late for my class and you will be running laps." He shot a look at Stella, Griselda had warned him the girl had a habit of showing up late to class. "For the next two weeks we will be doing some intense training, getting your frail little bodies into shape. You'll be learning to spar and sword fighting as well. I'll have some of my best students here helping me teach the class from time to time." Codatorta motioned to Riven and Helia who had just entered the courtyard. "Don't get excited ladies," He cast a look at Musa and Flora, "The way we'll all be working you girlies you won't like us too much once we're finished with you."

After leading the girls through some warm up exercises and teaching them combat basics he split them up into groups of two, seeing as it was only a class of ten. "Bloom you partner up with Mirta, Stella with Flora, Musa with Aqua, Tecna with Sanaa, and Layla you'll partner up with Xena.

"Watching the guys in exhibition they make it look a lot easier than it really is." Musa said to Aqua as she struggled to dodge the feeble punch Aqua threw her way.

"Layla and Xena seem to have gotten the hang of it." Aqua pointed over to Layla who was in combat with a tall well built sun-tanned girl. She wore her hair in a long ponytail at the base of her neck. Xena was a warrior princess from Chronos. Chronos has been fighting off the dark forces that have been trying to take the crown. They sent all their young men here to Red Fountain to train and their young fairies to Alfea to hone their skills, so that they could protect their home.

Others had stopped what they were doing to watch Layla and Xena. The two went back and forth using their best moves, countering whatever attacks were thrown at them by their opponent, and dodging their attacks. It was amazing watching them; they moved at lightning speed, if one were to blink they might miss something.

"Good job ladies," Codatorta said applauding the girls once the match was declared by Helia a tie. "Now for the rest of you," Codatorta said turning to face the rest of the class. "You all have a lot of work to do. Get your bodies into shape, eat a balanced diet, drink plenty of water, and I recommend you meet up with your partner before class next time. I expect to see some improvement." Codatorta looked out at the pitiful bunch of girls. They were clearly exhausted. The little make-up they had worn to class had been sweated off and he could tell just by the way they stood that their bodies were aching, but once he was threw with them they'd be the toughest bunch of fairies all the world of Magix had ever met.

…

After getting back from Codatorta's class and taking a long shower the girls were changed and sitting in the living room with the boys. Stella called telling them that it was of the utmost important that they be there, seeing as they would be discussing homecoming plans.

"I have color swatches for the guys." Stella said entering the living room with a large box in her hands. "They're in here somewhere." She said before dropping the heavy box to the floor with a loud _thud_. "I showed the girls the sketches of their dresses already and we did fittings. Now all you guys have to do is to go shopping for yourselves…" Stella's voice trailed off as her head disappeared in the large box. "Here they are!" Stella said holding up the swatches. "Make sure you get these exact colors." She said as she handed out the swatches. "Brandon I'm coming shopping with you to pick out your suit and Sky make sure you get that exact color of baby blue and your suit _has _to be cream." By the look in her eye, Sky could tell she meant business.

"Is all of this necessary?" Riven said looking down at the scarlet colored swatch he held in his hand.

"I'm running for Homecoming Queen, so when I win the girls will be on my court. Our picture will be all in the school yearbook as well as in the school newspaper and let's not forget it will also be all over Socialix and once the news travels to Solaria it will be in the newspapers there as well." She said giving Riven a look.

"Is there anything else you need us to do Princess?" Riven said sarcastically.

"You can help me make a couple hundred posters to put up around the school." She said pulling out art supplies from the big box that sat in front of her and then tossed Riven a pack of markers. "Have Musa do the lettering for you, no offense but your handwriting's like chicken scratch." Stella continued handing out art supplies ignoring the dirty look Riven was giving her.

"We'll turn this into a little party." Layla said getting up and putting one of Musa's CD's into the player. "Me and Nabu will see what snacks we can get from the kitchen." Layla said as she headed over to the door with Nabu in tow.

* * *

><p>"You've been quiet." Sky and Bloom were sitting cross-legged on the floor working on their individual posters. "What's wrong?" Sky could tell by the look in her eye something was bothering her.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom's arrangement?" She said looking up from the poster she had been working on. "Why did I have to hear it from Arianna and Ariadne?"

A surprised look spread across Sky's face. How had she found out about that? He had only found out just that morning when his mother called. "I only just found out about that today. It was all supposed to stay under wraps. No one was supposed to know about it."

"Well Arianna and Ariadne couldn't wait to share the news."

Sky sat down the marker he had been writing with and pushed a stray hair from Bloom's eyes. "Don't worry," he said in a soft velvety whisper. "I'll straighten things out with my mom." Bringing her closer to him, Sky pulled into her a tight embrace allowing her to bury her head in his chest. He at least hoped he'd get his mom to listen.

* * *

><p>"Riven says he saw Tecna talking to Cal yesterday." Said Nabu. Layla was sitting on top of the counter in the kitchen going through the cabinets seeing what they could have for a snack.<p>

"They were just talking right." Layla said dropping a big bag of chips into Nabu's arms. "It's not like something was going on between them." Layla knew that Tecna loved Timmy, but with the way their relationship had been lately, the last thing Tecna needed was some guy messing with her head, and she was sure that was something Cal would do.

"Riven could've blown the whole thing out of proportion." Nabu didn't want to worry Layla. "But Riven thinks Cal might be up to something." Nabu watched Layla hop down from the counter, cross the kitchen, and open the refrigerator.

"I'm sure he is too," Layla and Riven rarely saw eye-to-eye, but she had to agree with him in this case. "Jackpot!" Layla exclaimed after finding the leftover roast beef sandwiches from dinner that night." She pulled out the tray of sandwiches and balanced them in her hands along with the cookies she found. "Does Timmy know?" Layla pushed the refrigerator door closed with her foot before the two of them left the kitchen.

"Riven wants to tell him but the rest of us don't want to worry him."

"Sounds like it's best to leave it alone for now, but I'll talk to Tecna about it later." Layla knew that Timmy and Tecna had their issues they needed to work out, but Timmy was a good guy and he'd be good to her. Cal would ruin everything and she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p>Musa and Riven sat on the farthest end of the room in Musa's beanbag chair, Musa sat in Riven's lap curled up in his arms. Musa had spelled the marker, so that it would decorate the poster for them.<p>

"I saw Tecna talking to Cal the other day." Riven kept his voice low. He had been watching Tecna and Timmy. They were sitting on the opposite end from Riven and Musa. The two of them had seemed to go back to normal after Tecna's outburst the day before. But that was typical of them. Neither one of them ever addressed the issues in their relationship. Although Timmy was typically blind to Tecna's feelings majority of the time, he sometimes could sense when something was wrong, but would choose not to attend to the situation at hand. Even Riven had told him on a few occasions that he needed to pay closer attention to their relationship.

"She told me." Musa waved her hand telling the marker to move on to the next poster board. "She says he just wants to be friends."

"And she believed that?" Riven said in disbelief.

"She's one of the smartest people, I know but when it comes to relationships she's as dumb as a door knob."

"Have you warned her?"

"I think she's sick of hearing it from me and Layla. We decided we'd let Stella take a stab at it."

"I want to warn Timmy, but they guys think I shouldn't worry him just yet."

"But he should be worried." Musa looked up and over to where Tecna and Timmy sat. She could tell Timmy was droning on and on about something with technology just by the bored look on Tecna's face. Musa could only shake her head. If he didn't start paying closer attention to his girlfriend, he would lose her.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Riven and the others are worried about this Cal guy ruining Tecna and Timmy's relationship. Are they right to be worried? Will Sky work things out with his mom? And will Timmy realize that he and Tecna need to work on their relationship? Tune in next time!<strong>

**I know this chapter wasn't all that exciting, but what did you think? Remember reviews are always welcome!**


	7. The Cal Problem

**So here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. Between midterms, writing papers, gospel choir, and trying to fit sleep in when necessary I've been pretty busy. The semesters starting to wind down so it might be harder for me to find time to write, but I'll definitely post as often as I can. So I won't waste anymore of your time with this little author's note. Enjoy the chapter!**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cal Problem<strong>

"Yes mother I understand that the arrangement is only tentative but stop and consider Bloom's feelings…" Sky was pacing back and forth in the living room of the guys apartment at Red Fountain. He had been on the phone with his mom for an hour now trying to reason with her.

"The coronation isn't for another year." Sky said finally losing his patience and raising his voice. How many times would he have to remind his mother of this? He loved his mother but sometimes he wished she would be a more of a mother to him rather than a Queen. He wasn't one of her subjects he is her son. "I'm not going to ask to marry her just for the _sake _of the kingdom. It'll happen when it's meant to happen." Brandon had heard Sky shouting and peeped outside the bedroom the two of them shared. Brandon felt for Sky. Sky and his mother had never had a very close relationship, unlike Brandon and his mom.

"Ugh bye mother," Sky said snapping his phone shut.

"By the sounds of it the conversation didn't go well?" Brandon asked.

Sky only shook his head. "Being a prince comes with so many responsibilities. I have duties to my parents, duties to my kingdom… what about what I want?" The prince said before collapsing on the couch.

"It's okay…" Brandon said trying to comfort his friend but was cut off midsentence.

"It's not okay. My mom went behind my back and made this arrangement with Lord and Lady Maddox and now Bloom's hurting and I'm just through with this entire situation!"

"Relax. It really isn't as bad as it could be."

Sky sat up in his seat and locked eyes with Brandon giving him the dirtiest look possible. "How could it be any worse than it is?"

"Your girlfriend could have befriended Cal." Brandon said reminding him of Timmy's situation.

"That's true." Sky said forgetting his trouble. The two had been seen around Red Fountain hanging out. Sky and the others knew that to Tecna it was only a friendship, but the rest of them knew all too well what Cal had in mind. Cal just wasn't someone to be trusted. Timmy was just as clueless as Tecna as to what was really going on. Riven wanted to be upfront with him, but Helia thought they should all wait and see if Cal was even really a threat.

"I think we should tell him." Brandon said after a moment's silence.

"We have nothing to tell him." Sky reminded him. "We just see them hanging out sometimes and Timmy already knows they hang out, she told him that herself. It's not like she's keeping secrets from him."

"But we can't just let him keep this up. We all know what he's really up to."

Sky only sighed. "We'll tell him when the time is right."

* * *

><p>"I knew it!" Stella shrieked jumping up and down. "It looks great on you. Now spin around for me." Stella was fitting Tecna for her homecoming dress. It was a beautiful lavender off the shoulder dress. With an empire waistline, the top was heavily beaded and adorn with silver sequins and the long skirt that swept the floor was made of chiffon.<p>

"You'll need an open toed sandal, silver of course." Stella said as she studied the dress. "I must say I've out done myself!" She said giving herself a pat on the back. "You'll need a wrap, but that's something I can whip up in no time. I just need to raise the hem a bit." Stella said seeing that the dress was rather long. "Stand up on the stool so I can pin it up."

"I don't think it's my style." Tecna said frowning at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, but the long flowing dress seemed more Flora or Bloom's type.

"Nonsense it looks fabulous on you." Stella said disregarding Tecna's comment with the wave of a hand. "Bloom get out here, I need to see you in your dress. You too Flora."

Flora entered the room first. Her dress was a very pale pink. The top was very simple, with a sweetheart neckline and a form fitting bodice, but the bottom was all tulle in various shades of pink and green and stopped at her knee. Then after her entered Bloom in a simple knee length baby blue and cream dress. It had a one shoulder top adorned with folds of fabric in the shape of flowers.

"I'll have to fix your shoulder strap," Stella said seeing how it flopped off of Bloom's shoulder. "The top of yours could be a little more secure." She then said turning to Stella. "But that's why I started on you all's dresses first. I knew it would take a little more time. Musa's and Layla's dresses are very easy to put together."

At Stella's comment, Flora and Bloom exchanged a look. The both of them knew the real reason why they had their fitting first and it had nothing to do with the dresses. Everyone knew Stella was a sewing genius. She could have had the dresses done in very little time, with or without the use of magic. The real reason they were there was to discuss the issue that was so aptly named, courtesy of Musa, the Cal problem. Musa and Layla had already used up Tecna's quota of patience for them, so now it was the rest of their turns.

"Hey where were you earlier today?" Flora said to Tecna. "I wanted to compare answers on the potions homework." Flora said feeling a tinge of guilt. She hated lying to her friends. She hadn't needed to compare answers, she had already gone over the answers in her study session.

"Cal wanted my help with something. Apparently his computer had a bad virus he couldn't get cleaned off."

"Oh." Flora normally wasn't the type to doubt someone's honesty, especially someone she barely knew, but if Cal was as skilled in technology as the guys assert he is, he should have been able to get the virus cleaned off easily.

"He couldn't get it himself?" Bloom asked, mirroring Flora's thoughts.

"It was a tough one. The computer would shut down on you before you could clean any of it off."

Bloom shot Stella a look, reminding her that this was all her idea. "So you trust him?"

Both Flora and Bloom face palmed. She was supposed to gradually ease her way into the conversation, and by the look on Tecna's face, they were all in for it.

"I've gotten enough of it from Layla and Musa. I don't want to hear it.

Feeling bad about the entire situation Flora began to explain. "The guys think you should…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I should be _careful_." Tecna said cutting her off. "Cal's really a good person. You all just have to get to know him."

"But what if it's all an act? Maybe he really has ulterior motives."

"I said I don't want to hear it." Tecna said storming out of the room.

The three girls stood there and watched Tecna exit the room.

Stella, being the one that always has to be the jokester in a serious situation turned to Flora and Bloom saying, "Well that went well..."

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter wasn't all that exciting, but the next will be much more exciting than this one. Review and let me know what you thought.<strong>

**~aquariawinx~**


	8. The Homecoming Dance

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but school has been keeping me pretty busy. Good news is I'm on Fall Break for the next week so you might be getting more frequent updates. **

**The chapter isn't as exciting as I hoped it would be, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyway.**

**~aquariawinx6~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 8<strong>

**The Homecoming Dance**

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Helia said admiring Flora in her homecoming dress.

"Thank you." Flora said blushing at Helia's compliment.

The dance was just beginning. The DJ was blasting the number one song on the pop charts as girls dragged their dates onto the dance floor. For the past five minutes Musa had been trying to convince Riven to dance with her, but each time she asked Riven declined.

"Riven…"

"No," Riven answered before she could even finish her statement. He knew just by the look in her eye just what she had in mind. There was no way she was going to get him on the dance floor.

"But…" She began, but he cut her off again.

"I said no." He answered curtly.

She plopped down in the seat next to him, her lip poked up in a pout. He had to admit she looked pretty tonight. After taking one look at her he had lost his head and nearly said yes.

She had on a simple slim fitting spaghetti strapped black dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was swept back into a tight bun. She kept her accessories simple with a tear dropped shaped ruby necklace and matching bracelet.

"Where's Stella?" Brandon asked. He looked down at his watch and up again at the grand staircase, waiting for her to enter the ballroom.

"Putting the final touches on her make-up," Flora explained. "She said she would be arriving a little late."

"She probably wanted to make a grand entrance." Musa said not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice. She watched enviously as Layla and Nabu spun around the dance floor to the slow song that began to play. "She wasn't too happy to hear that Ariadne's running for homecoming queen too." A small smirk spread across her face as she began to recall how Stella reacted upon hearing the news.

_[Flashback]_

_ The Winx Club, as well as Aqua, were out on Alfea's quad giving out 'Vote for Stella cookies'. It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually Stella had been able to convince Flora and Bloom to make a batch of cookies for her. However, the two of them regretted the decision the moment Stella informed them she would be needed twelve dozen. It had taken all night to bake and frost the cookies, with the help of the other members of the Winx Club, and they were only thriving off of about two hours of sleep._

_ "Vote for Stella." A sleepy Layla said in a dry voice as she handed a petite red head a cookie._

_ "Awww how cute," Arianna said showing up at the red head's side and snatching the cookie from her hands. "Offering bribes to get votes." Arianna said with a wry smile, "How clever."_

_ "Not today Arianna," Stella said casting the girl a look of warning._

_ "Well you won't be too pleased to hear that you won't have my vote."_

_ "There's a surprise," Musa who had been standing a ways off sensed trouble so came over to see what was going on._

_ "Ariadne is running." Arianna said as a grin spread across her face._

_ Stella was trying to contain herself, but Musa swore she could hear the girl's teeth grinding as she bit back an oath._

_ Of course the Fashionistas had to do their best to outdo Stella's method of campaigning, so she'd had a soundtrack put together on CD that she was handing out around campus._

_ As Arianna began to walk away, one of the songs from the soundtrack began to play over the intercom. For Stella that was the last straw. Had Layla not held her back, Stella probably would have ripped the girl's face off._

_ From that moment Stella vowed to beat Ariadne no matter the cost._

_[End Flashback]_

"She said she wanted to make sure everything was perfect." Said Bloom. Ever since her encounter with Arianna, Stella had been driving all of them crazy. After baking the cookies for Stella, Bloom didn't want to see the inside of a kitchen for a good long while. She hoped Stella won homecoming queen that night. Otherwise she was sure they would never hear the end of it.

"Speak of the devil." Musa said pointing to the staircase where Stella was beginning to make her descent.

Seeing her walk down the stairs, Brandon was at a loss for words. She looked stunning. She wore a strapless amber colored dress. It was an off the shoulder dress, the top completely comprised of gold colored sequins and a ruched waistband. It was a simple A-line skirt, the bottom completely made of all tulle. Her hair was swept up into a high ponytail, her bangs falling seductively over her eyes.

If it was a grand entrance she was looking to achieve, her wish was granted as all eyes fell on her as she slowly made her way down the steps.

"You sure know how to make an entrance princess." Brandon said taking her hand in his and leading her to the dance floor.

Following after Brandon and Stella, the other couples made their way onto the dance floor. Riven, of course took a little convincing, but eventually Musa got him out on the dance floor. The girls and their boyfriends enjoyed the music and their company.

The night flowed smoothly. The girls met up with Aqua and Kyle. Stella, of course did some last minute campaigning and Ms. Faragonda asked Musa to perform a song. The night was going well and needless to say everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Looking for someone?" Tecna turned to see Aqua dressed in a floor lengthed ivory colored dress; her sea green hair was piled on top of her head in a cut up-do.

"I was just…" Tecna could feel her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Looking for Cal?" Aqua said not bothering to suppress her laughter. "It's okay." She said after seeing how embarrassed Tecna was. "He told Kyle he wasn't coming tonight." She informed her. "You can relax I won't give you the 'be careful' speech." Aqua reassured her.

Tecna only shrugged him not being there was probably for the best. The two of them couldn't even greet each other without her friends jumping all over her case.

"You know I think it's fine if you and Cal wanna be friends." Aqua said reading the look on Tecna's face. "Stella and everyone else is just worried that Cal might have other things in mind."

"Then they should trust my judgment."

"I agree, but let's not get into that tonight. Let's just try to have some fun."

* * *

><p>"They'll be doing the crowning in a few minutes, so tell me Princess Stella, are you nervous?" Ariadne said haughtily.<p>

"There's nothing for me to be nervous about." Stella said crossing her arms. "In order to win homecoming queen you have to have grace, beauty, and most importantly be a likable person. I've got you bested in three out of three of those categories." She said giving Ariadne a wicked grin.

"Oh well we'll see about that now won't we?" Ariadne said before disappearing into a crowd of people.

"Don't let her get to you Stel." Bloom said placing a comforting hand on Stella's shoulders'.

"I'm not worried. After all of the campaigning we did, I'm a shoo-in to win. Ariadne won't know what hit her.

In just a few minutes the student council would announce who won homecoming queen. The winx girls and their boyfriends all gathered together at the foot of the stage waiting patiently for the crowning to begin.

Sanaa, the senior class president made her way across the stage to the microphone, her long chocolate colored hair set in spiral curls that spilled down her back and her copper colored dress glowed radiantly under the dim lights. Stella made a note to herself to ask the girl where she purchased her dress once the crowning was over.

"Is everybody having a good time?" Sanaa said speaking into the mic. After receiving a chorus of "yeah's" followed by cheers and a round of applause, she began to speak again. "Alright so here's the moment we've all been waiting for." She slowly pulled out the envelope that held the winner's name. "Alfea's homecoming queen is…." She waited while the band played dramatic suspenseful music.

"Ariadne?" Sanaa said looking down at the card she had pulled out of the envelope.

"Ariadne!" Stella practically shouted. "There has to be a mistake!" She said as she watched the girl make her way onto the stage accepting the crown.

"Thank you all!" Ariadne began her rehearsed speech. "First I would like to thank the little people…"

"That can't be right." Stella said turning to Bloom who stood only a few inches from her. "Everyone hates her!"

Stella and the rest of the Winx weren't the only ones surprised by Ariadne's victory. The room around them was puzzled. They were all whispering amongst themselves, and Sanaa had left the stage to speak with the other members of the student council.

Five minutes later, Ariadne was still giving her speech, though the effort was in vain because no one was listening. It was at that moment Ms. Faragonda followed by Griselda and Seren walked on the stage interrupting her speech.

"I'm sorry, but there seemed to have been a mix up with the polls." Ms. Faragonda said after taking the mic from Ariadne.

"Yes," Griselda agreed. "It appears that _someone_ tampered with the polls." She said giving Ariadne as well as the other Fashionistas a hard look. "I want the four of you in my office now." She said low enough so that only the four of them could hear.

"Sorry about the mix up everyone." Sanaa said taking the stage again. "Everybody put your hands together for our homecoming queen Princess Stella!"

The rest of the Winx Club watched as Stella graciously took the tiara and bouquet of flowers that was offered to her.

"She deserves this." Flora whispered to Bloom.

"Yeah, we'll make sure tonight is special for her." She deserved that much after everything she had been going through dealing with her mother remarrying. Homecoming preparations had been an escape from all that for her, but next weekend was her mother's wedding and there would be no avoiding it.

* * *

><p><strong>By now you all are probably sick of the Fashionistas. If you are then I must be doing a pretty good job. The Fashionistas are going to give the Winx Club a lot more trouble before this story is through.<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**~aquariawinx6~**


	9. Among the Pity Party

**First I would like to wish everyone a very happy Thanksgiving. I know later on today I will be partaking in a delicious meal prepared by my grandmother and seeing as I haven't had a decent meal in months I am definitely looking forward to the turkey, ham, and cornbread dressing yum!**

**Now on to the important part the author's note. Okay so since beginning this story I've learned that writing drama stories just isn't my thing. I enjoy reading them, but I'm better at writing adventure stories and even romances. With that being said I think it's only fair to warn my readers that writing this story the past couple of weeks has gotten to be harder for me and at some point I may abandon the story all together. I really don't want to do this, just because there are a lot of you that enjoy reading this story, but once writing something is no longer fun for me, it proves hard to write. However, I will try my best to keep with it, because I hate leaving stories unfinished, but we'll see what happens.**

**But now onto the story. Review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 9<strong>

**Among the Pity Party**

"You don't want to go in there." Bloom was sitting at her desk sketching in her sketch pad. She saw Flora get up from her desk and head towards the door to go into the living room.

"Stella and Musa need us right now. Especially Stella, she leaves for her mom's wedding in the morning."

Bloom couldn't agree more. Stella and Musa did need them. Stella was still coming to terms with her mother remarrying and Musa and Riven had gotten into some huge argument. Not that the arguments were anything new to their relationship, but this last one had really upset Musa for whatever reason. "It's depressing in there."

So far all of the others had tried talking to them. Layla had been the last to try, and she said that the room was just way too gloomy for her.

"They just need someone to talk to." Flora said before stepping out of the room.

The moment she walked out the door she felt the shift in the atmosphere. Everything felt so sad. Musa and Stella were both sitting on the coach; the coffee table was filled with all sorts of junk food and littered with wrappers from candy bars. They had shut the lights off probably to make it more like a movie theater, since they were watching a movie. By the looks of it they were watching a tragedy.

"This is so sad." Stella said taking a tissue from a tissue box and began to blow her nose. "Why can't we all just have happy endings?" She said as a tear trailed down her cheek.

"Life just doesn't work that way." Musa responded. Her voice was low and sounded almost lifeless. "We can't always have a fairytale ending."

Bloom was right. This was painful to watch. The two of them were sitting there torturing themselves watching that movie. Flora almost wanted to turn around and walk back out the room; it was just too hard being around them.

"Girls," Flora called to them.

"If you came out here to talk us out of our misery forget about it." Stella answered.

"You two have been in here for hours. This can't be healthy." Flora crossed the room to where the light switch was and flicked on the lights. Musa and Stella moaned in protest since their eyes weren't prepared for the brightness of the light. "And all of this junk food isn't good for you either." Flora said clearing all the bags of chips and cookies off the coffee table.

"I eat when I'm depressed." Musa said with a groan.

"We're going to talk about this. All of this holding in your emotions isn't good for you." Musa and Stella looked terrible. They were dressed in old ratty sweat pants and oversized t-shirts. This came as a shock to Flora seeing Stella in sweats; she didn't even know she owned a pair. Their hair was sloppily thrown up in ponytails or in Musa's case a messy bun and they hadn't even bothered to do their makeup. Stella's mascara was actually running down her face, probably from all the crying, and Musa's makeup wasn't done at all.

"The both of you look terrible." The revelation only caused Stella to shed more tears and Musa gave her a dark look. "I'm sorry." Flora said quickly apologizing after seeing how hard Stella was crying.

"How… could my mom… do this to me?" Stella said between sobs.

"Oh sweetie," Flora said searching for the right words to say. "Your mom's not doing this to hurt you. I'm sure she really loves him."

"But what about me?" She asked. "Did she even think about me at any point?"

"Stella sweetie," Flora began. "From the time our mother's find out they're pregnant with us it stops being about them." She looked into Stella's eyes hoping she would understand what she was trying to tell her. "She dealt with all the pregnancy symptoms nausea, swollen feet and all. Then once we are born they put their lives on hold, putting all of our needs first. They do all this not because they have to but because they love us, and because they made sacrifices for us, we do the same."

"So you're saying I should be happy for her?" Stella's voice cracked.

"Yes, because it's your turn to make a sacrifice for her."

Stella sat there for a moment, probably thinking the situation through. "You're right. I have to be happy for her." It wasn't something that she wanted, but she would have to be okay with it, for her mom.

"I guess I have some packing to do." Stella said standing to her feet. "Thanks Flora." She said before leaving the room.

She had one situation sorted out, now on to Musa. She already knew that this one wouldn't be a nearly as easy fix. Their relationship was just too complicated.

"So what's going on between you and Riven?"

Musa groaned. "I don't know. I just don't know." She said standing to her feet and beginning to pace the room. "I swear he's bipolar or something. He's fine one moment and then the next he's going off for no reason at all."

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"The hell if I know. This past week he's been so resigned and to himself. He's moody and mean. It's like something crawled under his skin and died there!"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

At that question Musa laughed. "Have I tried talking to him! I call and he doesn't call back. I text him and he ignores my texts. I tell him we need to talk and he tells me to buzz off!" Musa's voice was beginning to escalate higher and higher. "I don't even know why I continue to subject myself to this."

"Because you love him," Flora reminded her. "Otherwise you would have broken up with him ages ago."

Musa stood in place for a moment, thinking about what Flora had just told her. She was right. If she hadn't been so deeply in love with Riven she never would have put up with him after all this time. "Sometimes Flora, I think you know all of us better than we know ourselves." She plopped down on the couch next to Flora. "So what should I do?"

"Well something's bothering him. You need to find out what it is."

"He's not going to just tell me outright." Riven wasn't exactly the type to openly share his feelings, he barely acknowledged his own feelings.

"Of course not, then he wouldn't be the Riven we know and love now would he?" Flora said earning a smile from Musa. "You'll have to be patient with him. Let him know that you're there for him and that no matter what you'll always be there. You need to gain his complete trust."

"So that's what this is all about," Musa said thinking out loud, "Trust."

"We all know that Riven's been through more than anyone should go through in his lifetime."

"Yeah," Musa said nodding in agreement.

"Just be patient with him and let him know that you're there for him. That's all he needs," Flora said looking into Musa's navy eyes. "He just needs to know you're there for him."

"Thanks Flora." Musa said placing a hand on Flora's. "You're really a good friend."

* * *

><p><strong>I always saw Flora as the one in the group that really understood everyone and I honestly think she knows all of her friends better than they know themselves. I think Flora is wise beyond her years and its like she sees the world through a different lens, but that's just my take on her.<strong>

**Review Please!**


	10. Talking Things Out

**I haven't given up on this story yet. I'm determined to finish it. This last chapter was really hard to write and I'm not totally pleased with it, but I'm posting it anyway.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**~Aquaria~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 10<strong>

**Talking Things Out**

Musa stood outside Riven's bedroom door debating whether or not she should knock. She could turn away right now and walk out the door. He'd never even know she was there. But Sky and Helia had seen her come in on their way to class and she didn't want for them to mention it to Riven, then he'd know she'd chickened out. After a short mental debate Musa knocked on the door letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

From outside the door she could hear the shuffling of feet and Riven cursing under his breath. He looked like a beast of a man, the way he towered over her. His violet eyes flickered between annoyance and anger.

"Musa now isn't a good time." Riven said crossing his arms. It felt as though the temperature had dropped a few degrees. Musa had seen Riven in pretty bad states, but she'd never seen him like this. He'd never treated her so coldly.

"Riven we need to talk," Musa breezed past him and into his bedroom. It always amazed her how he was able to keep his room so neat. All of his books were neatly ordered on the shelves, his desk was organized, and the floors were free from clutter. She could tell Riven had been laying in bed seeing as the blankets were balled together on the bed. Pushing the lump of blankets to the side Musa plopped down on Riven's bed.

"Musa you need to go." Riven could hear the bite in his tone and hoped Musa hear it and understand that he didn't want to talk.

"Not until we talk." She patted the spot next to her. "Come on and sit down."

He wanted to walk away, but it was the look in her eye. He could tell she genuinely cared. She really wanted to be there for him. This was something Riven wasn't used to. He grew up having no one, not even his father, the only family he had left, had shown him any kindness. So he listened to her and sat next to her on the bed.

Surprised that Riven hadn't put up a fight Musa took a quick deep breath. She wasn't sure what she should say. "The past couple of days you've been in this mood." She began. "Something's wrong. Something's bothering you and I really wish you'd tell me." Her navy colored eyes met his violet ones. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Musa wanted for him to open up and let his defenses down, something he'd never done before with anyone. He should trust her. She's his girlfriend and he should be able to tell her anything, but why wasn't it that simple?

"You trust me don't you?" Musa asked after waiting a few moments for Riven to respond. "I trust you." She kept talking trying to fill up the silence. "I'll admit it wasn't easy at first. I wasn't used to having someone to depend on." It seemed all of her talking wasn't helping any, because Riven still hadn't said a word.

"Musa," Riven turned to face her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just drop it." His eyes were pleading.

"Riven what happened?" She asked. "You can tell me. You know you can."

The way Riven saw it he had two options. He could walk out the door and end the conversation, or he could be honest with her. The old Riven would have walked out the door, but he'd started to notice a change in himself. He wasn't the same person he was when he first came to Red Fountain. Meeting his team had changed him, meeting Musa had altered him completely. Without him even realizing it Musa had whittled away the walls he had thrown up around him. He knew he could trust her, so he could be honest with her. Couldn't he?

"You'll have to bear with me." He took Musa's hand in his. "Did I ever tell you about my mom?"

* * *

><p>Standing out on the terrace of her mom's estate Stella breathed in the crisp night air. There were only a few more hours until the wedding and she still wasn't looking forward to it.<p>

_He makes mom happy, that's all that matters. _At least that was what she kept telling herself. She figured if she said it enough she'd begin to believe it. Luckily for her she'd had Brandon here to help her cope with all of it. She and Brandon had had dinner with her mom and Lord Cameron. Lord Cameron and Brandon had hit it off. Apparently Lord Cameron was an alumni of Red Fountain and the two had bonded over talk of battle strategy and discussion of various weaponry.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Brandon stepped out onto the terrace. He'd been so engrossed in his conversation with Lord Cameron he hadn't noticed that she'd left the room.

"He really loves her." Brandon saw Stella's eyes were on her mother Luna and Lord Cameron. The two were now walking through the garden below.

"He does." Brandon agreed.

"I can't remember my parents ever being that way with each other." Stella said thoughtfully. No, her parents never went on romantic walks under the moonlight, fingers interlaced, nor did she ever remember her parents sharing deep romantic kisses, as Luna and Lord Cameron did now.

"They make each other happy." Brandon said as he wrapped an arm around Stella's waist. "You should be happy for them."

Stella sighed. "I want to be." She really did, but a part of her didn't want to be. "It's rare for royals or really anyone of nobility to marry someone they truly love." Marriage was all about creating alliances, as long as you were of noble bearing you did not marry for love.

"He'll take care of her, protect her, and love her." Everything a husband was expected to do.

Stella knew that he would.

* * *

><p>"This is the only picture I have left of her." Riven pulled a small picture from his pocket and handed it to Musa. "After she left my dad was depressed and angry. In his anger he destroyed anything that would remind him of her. Wedding pictures, old family photos, the only thing left to remind me of her was me." That was why Riven and his dad had such a terrible relationship.<p>

She could see he took after his mom in many ways. He had her coloring, her red hair, and her violet eyes. "What was her name?" She asked.

"Noeli," Riven answered. He was young when his mother had left, his memory of her had faded over the years, but the one thing he'd been able to hold on to was her name. "She just left one night while we were all sleeping, with no explanation. She didn't leave a note or anything she was just gone." Maybe she hadn't been content in her marriage to his father or maybe the little family that she had hadn't been enough for her. Not enough to keep her from leaving.

"How long has she been gone?"

Riven sighed. "Sixteen years tomorrow."

That was why he was in such a bad mood. The anniversary of the day his mother left was approaching, he was entitled to be in a mood. "I'm sorry Riven." She placed a hand over his.

"It's okay," he murmured.

"No it's not," She knew what it was like to lose a mother. How it felt to remember very little of them, but she'd lost her mother to sickness. Riven didn't know what made his mom leave, if she was still out there somewhere, if she even cared for him.

But it would get better, she would be there for him, to support him and love him. That was what couples did.

* * *

><p>The wedding would be starting in a few minutes and Stella knew she was supposed to be in her place preparing for the start of the ceremony, but there was one thing she needed to do first.<p>

She'd thought long and hard about it the night before, and had lost a lot of sleep in the process, but she was sure about this.

She quickly made her way through the hall until she came to the room she knew Lord Cameron was staying in and knocked on the door.

"Stella?" Lord Cameron was dressed in his tux. "The ceremony will be starting in a few minutes."

"I know but I needed to talk to you first." She said stepping inside the room. "This won't take long."

"Okay?"

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to my mom." She began. "I wanted so bad for my parents to get back together I didn't think about her happiness. She really loves you and if she wants to be with you, I'm going to be supportive of that."

Lord Cameron was at a loss for words. "I'm not sure what to say." He'd always hoped that at some point she'd warm up to him, but he never expected this.

"Just promise me you'll be good to my mom and continue to make her happy. I don't doubt my dad cared for her, but he couldn't make her happy like you can."

It was a promise he had no problem keeping. "You have my word."


End file.
